fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars/Archive 2
Vampires Sure, go ahead, just please abide by my article and not by modern legends of vampires. And I don't see an issue with a vampire who isn't chaotic evil. My Alucard is pretty much just neutral; she does what she wants and isn't actively 'turning' people. Granted, she isn't "good" either. I would advise "neutral". A "good" vampire doesn't roll off the tongue easily.—Mina Țepeș 10:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Rowan has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Si versus Rayden I don't blame ya I could have done better on that post... Your turn in Si vs Rayden btw --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's all right Just to reiterate, I am not mad or anything about the rp being dropped. Anyway, you said you weren't liking how Lyn was going. What about it did you not like? Also, how are you going to change it in your new storyline? I ask because my curiosity was piqued when you said that. Also, do you have any suggestions on what to do with Takeshi now? I at first made him on a whim and then his main thing was going to be the Swords of the Night Sky but now that's dropped and I don't know what to do with him. And I don't want him to just die out like some of my other characters that I haven't used. And do you want to try doing a different RP or storyline or something? We can come up with something new, even new characters. Well, it's just a thought. Best wishes Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the name Igneel. I'd ask Zico that question, since we haven't really established a rule regarding fanon characters having the more fantastic names as canon characters, really. For example, I'd say Lucy or Grey is cool but I don't know about Igneel or Zeref or stuff like that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Smoke Magic Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The name Igneel Sorry, but no, that's a name that should be left alone. The more unique canon names are off limits. 07:29:52 Sun Your Customized Signature There you go! Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 03:05, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Permission HI Liz, it's Cat, sorry for later repost. I thought about it, and why not, after all? Sure, you can use it, it you need some help, just ask me; however, I wonder, why didn't you decide to make your own version of this Magic :P By the way, I find your Flame Demon Series very interesting, and if you want, I can help you to make it up plus I want to ask, if I can use some of its artifacts in future for my characters~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Why, thank you, I tried enough to make it a good article. And I was interested in grieves and vambraces, so I gonna take them, yeah. Btw - what's happened with your signature, because it doesn't work? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Well, I made some edits on your article, go to check it. And I think, it would be better, if you will write description, because it is your article and I don't know the all ways, how you want to make it. And you're welcome about signature~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:29, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Rayden and Malina I thought they hated each other still? But sure! It will be nice to see her like that with Rayden. Cute moments will be coming. I'm excited! Thothology101 (talk) 02:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 Re: Sleepy... Alright, have a good night's sleep whenever the time comes. Aaniimee (talk) 04:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Flame Demon Shtuff Any help you want from me is yours :P You won't believe it, but I came up with some ideas for your fire weaponry and, coincidentally, for ice weaponry too xD Also, if you have some ideas with your FDS, you can show them to me, and I will check them or smth like this, if you want [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Maybe reforging system, which will provide the weaponry evolution or something like this; also I found some weapons, which would feet your series, in particular - an axe and Ice Scythe xD Oh, don't worry, it's not a problem. When I was here for two years, I was reading many articles in order to rightfully write my articles (for example, Imperial Embodiment, some Slayer Magics, Requip after all xD), so it's just a matter of time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:04, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, honestly, I don't know... Y'know, you can take it from my user page (table, I mean) and make it with your taste. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:44, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Ahaha, damn it xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure; btw, I advice you to make some uniqueness among spells, which you would take for your character :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) O'rly? xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:22, January 19, 2016 (UTC) You maybe won't believe it, but I also wanted to do a Dragon Slayer, basing on Dragion xD Coincidences aren't coincident, right? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, hell yeah~ I will need it, eventually, so I decided to make it all within the one try, not asking Perchan more and more times; and it seems to be similar to Alpha-chin too, in another way~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:07, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, just relax and do what you think is right for now~ It helps me a lot. Anyway, soon or later, you will do all of your projects, characters, magics, and other things, believe me~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:12, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Sword Magic Link me to the exact page because I don't remember much. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC) That's Aha's magic/spell, go ask him. Also, sure, go ahead, you can have that Requip page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:11, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Lyn I love your page. But would you mind telling me where you got the pictures of Lyn from? The Dragon Star 14:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Requip: The Swordsman Hello! This is the original author of Requip: The Swordsman page. I received a message on my email that you've taken over the page, though I don't really mind since I have been inactive for quite a while due to the pile of neverending projects my college has given me lol. However I am quite curious about what you're planning to put in there. C5l6t4 (talk) 08:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC)c5l6t4 Collapsible Box Well, define collapsible box for me. Is it like this? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Sword Spell Sorry, no. You can create a similar concept, but please do not word it in any way similar to mine. The concept is basic, but I will check to make sure it's not worded like mine is.—Mina Țepeș 20:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Lloyd Do not overwrite any file you didn't personally upload. I'm well aware it wasn't intentional, just make sure you don't do it again. 04:12:41 Sat Disassembly Magic Honestly I'd say no to molecular disassembly, but other than that, sure you can expand on the magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:52, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sky Magic That's what I am doing as well. What do you have planned for him/her? I am willing to as long as it doesn't use Kazuma's picture because I am using it for a user already and the user has to be apart of the family. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Just remember not to use Kazuma Yagami. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:29, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I'd go see Zico about that since it's more within his designation to deal with things like this, really, sorry about that.Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:54, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Dealing with crap I see what you mean, I will talk with BoredFan. Just to be clear, let's stay civil about this. 14:52:25 Mon It's been dealt with and he will remove the statement. Thanks for being civil about all this. 20:31:47 Mon Sorry, I saw it, but I didn't managed to answer; and I will say "yes", so don't worry; btw, I would put my cake template on it, sooner or later :P[[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 01:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Smoke Magic If it's a Molding Magic then it'd be Smoke-Make. All molding magics have -Make as a suffix. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) All elemental magics can do that with enough mastery over them, more or less- the difference between Molding Magic and a normal elemental magic is that Molding Magic focuses solely upon molding the element into supplements and weaponry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Magical Drugs Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) OH HAI I was wondering if I could create a lycan? - Chelia-chan 18:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Also, Could I make a magic drug dealer? I really like the idea x3 - Chelia-chan 18:20, January 27, 2016 (UTC) CHAT Hi how r u? Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Wolfy~ Hi there, Liza-chin. Some minutes ago I saw your article 'bout Werewolves and I got some interest in it. I have one question for it - is there a possibility of absorbing your type of werewolf with Take Over or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see, okay then, thanks~ [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:59, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh, its ok, I just will make Take Over, based on wolves, so I decided to ask, no prob. :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Support Magic No such thing as an "ultimate" of anything, really. Every magic has its pros and cons. Also, you'll need to go into detail. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Would avoid the 'family exclusive magic' idea if I were you. The idea of a power being restricted to one family is pretty stupid imo, but you can keep it if you want. Anyway, go ahead, but I'd name your magic something else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I actually don't have any ideas what to name your magic. Also, Weapon Magic is what you're looking for more or less. Add that plus Requip. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:30, January 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: I guess... Well since our convo got deleted thanks to message walls let's start again: Hey Queen, how is your articles going? I was wondeirng if we could RP sometime. You can chose any char I really don't mind ^-^ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I geddit lol. Who hasn't seen Avatar? Anyway, to answer your question, sure go ahead- but other alloys would be sub-modes like Gajeel's Steel Mode, so you can only have three per Slayer Magic. Anyway, to answer your other question, I'll have to ask you when I get more time since this week I've been pretty busy, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's how it'd work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:57, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Also, it's only four slayer magics in general until you get over five hundred edits. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Water under the bridge. No wonder your poster came out so well, I dont have photoshop cause it costs a lot of money. If it isn't that much of a bother, could you make a promo picture poster for the tournament? The poster itself would display multiple pannels of fighters and with the tournament name on the front with a smal caption saying "Who will be the champion of champions?" Of course this is completely up to you, i'm not going to force you to do anything. P.S: How much did you pay for you Photoshop? P.S.S:When the tournaments done, why not compete and have one of your characters become..."THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS!" ComicMaster619 (talk) 17:54, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Your Friend, ComicMaster619 Promo Poster Firstly, how do these events work exactly, how do you decide the winners and who participates? Alright, the main colors would be black and red, there would be a text all the way at the top that would say "Who will be the champion of chapions?" with the tournments name being under it. The pictures would show Rogue, Erza, Zero, and Hades. and that's about it. Thank you for your time. On a side note, what do you mean that your involved in "many events"? Are you telling me that there are other similiar things like my tournament going on? ComicMaster619 (talk) 18:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Lyn Alright, so sorry for taking so long to do this... but overall there isn't really anything that needs great improvement in my eyes. It's hard to tell now, since I know you said you are still developing her page, but here are some things I noticed. *Intro Paragraph- should be "master in the art of swordsmanship", also I believe it would flow better if you combined the sentences about zolga and the oblivion blade together. Perhaps give a brief description of what the oblivion blade is? You mention it a lot, but never give a clear answer on her page about it. Also, what does her catch phrase have to do with the rune magic you were talking about? Seems like it should go by the talk of her swordsmanship abilities. *Appearance- not much to complain about, just seemed a bit repetitive with the 'red sash around her waist, tied around her waist multiple times. *Personality- You have a double "to protect" at the end of one paragraph. Also, on your paragraph talking about sleeping naked and drinking, maybe lead into it with a 'Lyn has a few quirks', or something like that. It will give it a less choppy feel. I also feel that you could elaborate on Lyn's feelings towards the sky shepherds and how she leads them? Since that seems to be a great part of who she is now. *Relationships- didnt read, but I like that it is compressed, gives the page a cleaner feel. *History- I thought that Runes were tattoos, not hereditary genetic anomalies? Also you have a bit of inconsistancies here with the slave trade. You mention that it was experiences in her 'childhood' that scarred her in her personality section, yet here you say she was 21 when she got in the slave trade. Might want to fix that. And again, her involvement and leadership in the sky shepherds should go here, but I know you havent developed that yet *Magic and Abilities- What is defined as "traditional swordplay"? Could elaborate on that. Also I think that the descriptions of her sword styles is repetitive and should only be placed under her sword magic. On her acrobatic skills you have another inconsistancy. You say earlier she picked up swords "per her fathers wishes", but then say her dad wanted her to be a dancer... just pointing that out. *You also say she used "a third of her magic in her life", not really possible since a mages magic constantly replenishes. Not sure what you meant by that... *Any telekinesis spells? Maybe a bit more description on her requip as well